Forever is not the Same as Eternity
by Ezurate's Master
Summary: My own version of the ancient past all the way to battle city...maybe further....with some of my own characters(later) and some new twists that will make this story mine....not really mine....darn copyrights....
1. Chapter one

Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction  
  
Forever Is Not the Same as Eternity By: Lady Leilani (Nataku)  
  
Disclaimer: Iza no own Yugioh. I wish I did...Then I could have Bakura all to me...  
  
Hamunaptra – 3,000 B.C.  
  
Priests and servants decorated the isles of the great city of the dead. A common, yet grand place of burial for the pharaohs. This place was but new to this flourishing society. One, if not royal in any way, would have to be of high standing to be buried here; to join the pharaohs themselves in the difficult journeys of the afterlife. To reach the realm of the gods. Though passing to the after life was a normal and honorable way to go the people who knew the deceased could not help but be saddened. Especially in this case...  
She was gone. Her highness, the queen of Egypt, Empress Ashayt, was dead. So young, powerful, wise, and beautiful. She had a stare that could either warm your soul and save you from the depths of hell, or a look that could make even the strongest of warriors cower in fear. She had such strength, and then, just like a burst of wind, she was gone. The people loved her; his highness loved her, more than the kingdom and themselves. She did, however, leave them a gift in return for her leaving: a son. She died giving birth to the crown prince, Atem.  
The ceremonies and rituals commenced, and her body was placed in a tomb where she will await the pharaoh. Prayers and song echoed throughout the tombs. The high priest, Akunadin, the pharaoh's brother, led the final prayers of the dead. Greenery and symbols decorated the sarcophagus, and the pharaoh himself slowly ran his fingers across her cheek as a bundle in his arms moved to get comfortable. Pharaoh Akunanhaten gazed back at his son. 'He looks just like her.' He smiled sadly. The rituals and ceremonies ended. The priests and servants departed to the capital and prepare for their usual routines. Akunadin approached his elder brother.  
"My lord-"  
"I know, brother. Just give a little more time."  
"Of course." After a few moments passed their time they left as Atem began to whimper with hunger. The lights in the dead city dimmed into darkness, and the small mass of people departed to the west. They would be home by sunrise.  
  
Sometime Later...  
  
"The Shadow Realm?"  
"Yes, sire. I've discovered this dark world, and we are exploring all it's capabilities as we speak."  
"What do you know of it now, Akunadin? Is it dangerous?"  
"Yes, very. There are monsters in this world, some with great power. Just being in this world takes its toll on the mind."  
"Is that all you know?"  
"There is the shadow magic, but I have yet to know how to explain and control it. I do feel that having at least the knowledge of it will give us great advantages."  
"Find out more first. When you feel you have more sufficient information on this world report back to me. If this world proves dangerous, get rid of it, seal it away, do you understand?"  
"Yes, sire." Akunadin left the main hall.  
'I do not wish to bring danger to the next rule. Not to Atem.'  
  
The high priest slowly walked to the temples of the capital eager to continue exploring this new world he had stumbled upon. 'It's a little ominous to me. It felt like I was being pulled there. It is as if me finding it was no coincidence.' His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the lesser priests shouting. He glanced up in time to see them chasing after two small figures running towards him.  
It was the crown prince, Atem, and the high priest's very own heir. The two ran to Akunadin and clung to the ends of his robes as if to shield themselves from the wrath of lesser priests. Atem, who is seven years old now, had kept the look of his mother, the late Queen Ashayt. His skin is a dark tan from all the times he spent in the sun. His most noticeable traits were his tri-colored hair, which sported black spiky locks with red ends, and golden bangs and streaks scattered about. His eyes, though he was young, were a sharp and intense crimson-violet. They had the same piercing glare that made her highness a powerful leader. His clothes were woven of the finest silks that dawned the colors of the sunset. They accented his eyes with the utmost perfect hues of indigo and earth colors. He was draped in much jewelry with symbols and cartouches of the gods. If there ever was a way to dress like a prince to the state of being obvious, he did it.  
The other boy was remarkably fair. He seemed almost foreign to the common people. His skin was slightly pale and glistened beautifully in the sun. His name was Seto. He, though the same age as Atem, was slightly taller than the young prince. His eyes were an icy blue, but they were bright with life. They were hidden most of the time, however, for his brown hair dangled carelessly over them. He wore simple, but elegant silks that hung daintily on his slender form, and small jewelry of scarabs and gods, including one of his favorites, the god of destruction and darkness, Seth. He is the heir of Akunadin. The High Priest said to have found the boy wandering the Nile, and thus Seto was adopted. There are rumors, though, that the boy is actually Akunadin's real son.  
They giggled as the lesser priests quickly approached them.  
"My lord, please excuse us."  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
The lesser priests glanced down at the two children.  
"They seem to think they can explore the shadow realm."  
Atem stuck out his tongue at the priests and Seto snorted. Akunadin sighed and dismissed the priests back to their duties. 'What am I going to do with these two. They are worse than my brother used to be.' He peered down to them.  
"Uncle," the young prince spoke," why are we not allowed to go the Shadow realm?"  
"Yes, if we are to use this world to the kingdom's advantage, then wouldn't it be wise to let this kingdom's future learn about it as well?" Seto backed his 'cousin'.  
Akunadin blinked at the two youths before him. 'Damn they are smart. Just what have the other high priests been teaching them?'  
"It is very dangerous, and we don't know what could happen there. Being the future of our great society, putting the both of you in danger would be unwise, as there is a possibility you could be hurt or worse; killed." He stated, proud he was able to out-wit them in such a short time, and with a headache he might add.  
Atem sighed in disappointment, and Seto snorted again still willing to challenge his adopted father's wit.  
"All will come in due time," he began," but until that time you are not allowed to go anywhere near the realm's portal, do you understand?"  
They both nodded.  
"Good. Come, it is time for your lessons." 


	2. Chapter two

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic  
  
Forever Is Not the Same as Eternity  
  
Disclaimers: Iza no own Yugioh  
  
Kureylna Village - 3000 B.C.  
  
The city of thieves; Kureylna. A remote village currently far west of Abydos. Clans and families gathered here to sell and trade their loot. This city was the home of the great Ab-esh-imy-duat Clan. Merchant travelers, foreigners, and the scum of the economy entered and communicated with one another in this desert city. Its simple streets and homes erractically decorated the area. This was due to the fact that the city's location is constantly changing to avoid capture by the Pharaoh's army. Most smaller clans consisted of pardoned criminals, lazy parasites, and foreign persons looking to gain something from this powerful culture. None could, however, compare to the leading clan of all Egypt.  
The Ab-esh-imy-duat Clan is the largest and most powerful and successful clan in the entire kingdom. One had to earn their way into this clan, prove themselves if they were accepted, and were killed if they betrayed their new family. This clan had rogue soldiers, mercenaries, assassins, skilled foreign warriors, and the most talented of thieves and pirates. Real families were developed throughout it and heirarchy systems grew. The current leader of this family was a man called Ab-she. He leads those of the clan into many of the cities and sells their loot gained from their raids in the merchant towns. This is how they survive. How they lived. All they knew.  
  
"So, will Kureylna have to be moved again?" a woman with silvery white hair asked.  
"Yes, Inet. The Pharaoh's army has been sighted. They are heading straight for us. We will be packing everything tonight." A rugged man answered behind her.  
'Tonight? Are they that close, Abdu?"  
"Unfortunately yes."  
The silver woman was a foreigner of Egypt, said to be from the far northwest. Her eyes were a bright green that flashed a sort of mysticism whenever light reflected off them. Her skin was pale and soft, and she covered herself with foreign garments. She walked quietly before the man who would be her lover. He was a native Egyptian with dark tanned skin, dark hair, and chocolate eyes. His hard face was serious and seemed to be lost in thought as he followed the much slender and less built figure in front of him. Inet's thoughts were scattered with worries. She feared for the clan. The Ab-esh-imy-duat was all they had, and she worried for her most precious treasure: the small boy who carelessly held her hand and obliviously walked beside her. Bakura. Her and Abdu's only son. He was barely seven and Kureylna had been in this location for over ten years. This is what he was used to, and his favorite place to visit was Abydos. 'My poor little boy. He will have to learn to abandon his surroundings and friends so early in his life.'  
Bakura looked greatly like both his parents. His hair was an even paler white with his father's chocolate eyes. He had tanned skin and a slender figure that signified the similarities between them. He contently held his mother's hand as they walked home, unsure of what they were talking about. He didn't care. Life was good. He was being trained to become a great thief for the Ab-esh-imy-duat Clan, and he was an excellent student and a natural when it came to raids and stealing. What could possibly go wrong now? His whole life is here. He had heard of Pharaoh Akunanhaten's great army, but such matters where only spoken of when they were taught to identify soldiers so they may avoid certain situations. He could hear his parents discussing them, but he didn't know why. He was happy just to head home at the moment, today's training was harder than usual.  
They entered their large hut, typical of middle eastern lands, that sat near the lake. Abdu and Inet were still discussing their predicament whereas Bakura went straight for his bed. He quickly grasped a small rag doll that took the shape of one of the western mystics of lore.  
"Quickly! We must hurry. Grab only what you can carry."  
"Yes. Bakura, help me get things together."  
Bakura slowly approached his mother.  
"Mama, what's going on?"  
"Come, we must gather as much as we can."  
"Why?"  
"Do you remember the pharaoh's army? They are approaching here. We must leave now."  
"Why don't we just fight them? We don't like them, right?"  
"Yes, but we do not have enough people or weapons to do it. So, for now, we must go, okay?"  
"Okay." The small boy turned and began bring things to his mother.  
'Soon, they will be here. We shall be gone though. They will not find us. They will not hurt us. Not Bakura. No matter what, I will keep him safe.' Inet thought over and over as she gathered all the important things, and things they could sell.  
"I will return, Inet, I must speak with Ab-she."  
She nodded, then continued to her work. 'Please hurry, my love. My heart aches with fear.'  
  
Palace – weeks earlier...  
  
"So you have found out how to control the shadow magic?" Akunanhaten sounded skeptical.  
"Yes, sire. If we place them into inanimate objects we can harness it." Akunadin quickly stated.  
"I'm not sure if I like this, brother. Months ago we didn't know anything about this world, and each week you have been telling me more. This seems a little ominous."  
"Do not fear, I know everything we need to about this world, now we must harness it!"  
"I also fear for you. You haven't been taking care of yourself, and you haven't kept up with teaching my son and your heir. The other priests have been covering for you. I think we should wait."  
"But my lord, if we wait we may lose the opportunity to obtain the perfect ka[1]. Ka energy is needed to harness and control the shadow magic. Please, you must trust me on this, your majesty."  
Akunanhaten sighed. He hated making decisions like this.  
"Very well. You have my approval to obtain this ka, but might I inquire how this will be done."  
"It is a simple ritual, sire. It will not disturb the gods, if that is what you fear."  
"I see. You are dismissed."  
"Thank you, brother."  
  
High Priest Akunadin took ten thousand of the armed forces and led them into the desert to the west. It seemed to others he was heading for the merchant city, Abydos.  
  
Inet waited with her son, Bakura, for her lover to arrive. He had been gone for three hours. Actually, according to all the other women of the clan, all the men were. They were meeting, then were to depart soon after. Everything was being prepared, and people were burning everything else that couldn't be taken. This time they were heading towards the Nile. Sources say there is an oasis around, one that not even the pharaoh and his men know about. 'Now, Abdu just needs to come home. I hope he gets here soo- ' Abdu burst through the doorway.  
"The army is charging! Forget everything and go!" He shouted.  
"They're early!" Inet stood. She quickly grabbed a startled Bakura and the valuables.  
They ran out of the hut in time to see the other homes burst into flames. People and soldiers scattered as the fire enveloped the small village. Chaos ensued as Abdu grasped his love's wrist and bolted in the opposite direction.  
"If we can just get to the other side we can take the horses to the capital and hide with Lahm." They weaved throughout the people, dodging fire and weapons to their only means of escape. "Almost there.' A chariot suddenly blocked their path.  
The chariot was regal and sharp. It glowed against the inferno as if it came from the very firey chasims of hell, while dothed with jewels and symbols of Seth, himself.  
"Leaving so soon, thieving filth!" The figure in the chariot growled.  
Abdu stared in disbelief, "High Priest Akunadin!"  
Inet didn't waste anytime, she grabbed Abdu and headed in another direction.  
"You cannot escape me!" Akunadin blocked them again. "Prepare! Feel the wrath of the shadow realm!" Akunadin raised his hand to the air as what looked like black lightning surrounded every inch of his body. He had a crazed look in his eye, riddled with murder, and a glazed emptiness that made him look possessed. He threw his hand down to point at Abdu who shielded Inet and Bakura. In less than a blink the black energy struck Abdu. Seeing her lover begin to fall Inet bolted in the opposite direction. Bakura clung to her neck and watched from behind her, his father fall slowly to the ground with an incoherent thud. Akunadin followed and once again had the lightning form around him.  
"Mama, he following us! He's going to do what he did to papa!" Bakura sobbed into her hair. Inet changed direction and headed to the river. 'No way in the depths of hell will he hurt my child!' She reached the bank and hid herself in the long grass. She set Bakura down carefully and quietly, then handed him the valuables she was able to grab. She could hear Akunadin and the soldiers slowly approaching.  
"Bakura, I need you to hide. Don't let them see you okay?"  
"But mama, what about you?"  
"Don't worry. You must find away to escape. I will distract them for as long as I can. You must make it to the capital city and find Lahm. He will take care of you."  
"But Akunadin is the pharaoh's brother. He will go to the capital too. He will notice me."  
"Don't worry. He hasn't seen you. I've had you covered. Now, go! Quickly!"  
"But mama—"  
"I love you, Bakura. Now, go!"  
Bakura hesitated for a second before running towards the clan's secret location just beyond the river banks. Inet watched her child and the soldiers, making sure they didn't see him. Akunadin drew closer and closer. She held her breath for a moment then stood. She peered at Akunadin who now was about two feet before her with a half fearful, half determined look.  
"So, the mystic decided to be brave." He sneered almost seductively.  
"You dare speak to me in such a manner, old man."  
"I dare to speak to you? What makes you more than one such as I?"  
Inet firmed her feet on the ground as a white aura enveloped her body.  
"They do not call us the mystics for nothing." She began to chant as the aura became brighter.  
The soldiers fearing already the power of the shadow realm, turned and ran. Akunadin laughed and this time was surrounded by red.  
  
"Your ka will be perfect for the millenium items! Arruahhh!!!" He launched a bright red towards her. Inet blocked it with the white around her, but was pushed back from the force. 'Shit! That is a lot of power!'  
"Ha! Pitiful! You die now!" he fired again.  
Inet wasn't ready for an attack so quickly. The blast sent a shock wave in all directions, and above the roaring fires throughout the village and the sounds of the villagers, one scream could be heard the loudest. It felt like nails being driven into the ears. Then, as quick as that black lightning, everything stopped, except for the slightest echo of that one scream.  
A short distance away, a distance that was slowly growing, the small white haired boy cried as he ran into the opening of a cave.  
  
...Mama...  
  
----------------------- [1] Ka- means "soul" and/or mind in ancient Egypt. Often seen in hieroglyphs when speaking of the deceased's journey throughout the afterlife, and also found in the book of the dead. 


	3. Chapter three

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic  
  
Forever is not the same as eternity  
  
Disclaimer: Iza no own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Palace – three weeks after the destruction of Kureylna  
  
The pharaoh was for the first time in this entire rule, scolding Akunadin. A loud voice could be heard in the main hall. Irritation.  
"You attacked this village without me knowing? Akunadin, explain yourself!"  
"Yes, sire. I apologize for attacking without your knowing. They attacked us first, while I was I the middle of doing the ritual for the shadow magic. We needed to defend ourselves. They were just showing their true nature, sire."  
"What do you mean their true nature? They would never be moronic enough to attack the army like that."  
"Very true, your majesty. I believe it was the ritual and the power of the shadow magic."  
"How is that possible? You were miles away. You were supposed to be near Abydos."  
"The minds of those thieves were weak, and shadow magic affects all. The shadows must have driven them insane, and so they were not their usual selves."  
"Somehow, I am not fully convinced. If this were the reason then at least a few should have survived. Or did you get drunk on blood?" Akunanhaten spoke coldly.  
"I am sure there are survivors. They must have fled."  
"I do not like where this is going."  
"Then let us not speak of this tragic event anymore, your highness."  
Akunanhaten said nothing.  
"However, speaking of the shadows, sire, I have finished the ritual." He motioned for a lesser priest to come forward. In his hands was a platter with papyrus laid over it. The platter held seven items made of pure gold. "My lord, I present to you the millennium items."  
Akunanhaten gazed up to the items, then looked back to his brother.  
"All that is left, your majesty, is to distribute them amongst the worthy."  
"Have you decided this or must we now?"  
"I have taken this liberty, sire, with the help of the other priests."  
"Who is to be appointed?"  
Akunadin gestured for the chosen to approach them.  
They were the high priests from all over the kingdom.  
"First, the most powerful of items shall go to you, of course." He handed the pharaoh a triangular shaped item. "It is the millennium puzzle. I have taken the millennium eye." Akunadin uncovered his left eye to reveal that the item now replaced the actual eye.  
"I have appointed High Priest Shada to hold the millennium ankh, Priest Karim to have the millennium scale, our faithful Priest Mahado to have the millennium ring, her emminence, Priestess Isis, to have the tauk, and I have appointed my heir, Priest Seto, to have the millennium rod."  
"Seto is young, can he handle it?"  
"Yes, sir. He has been training and learning the shadow magic along with Prince Atem. And he has trained with the rod as well."  
"Very well."  
"What do these items do?" Akunanhaten fiddled with the puzzle.  
"We don't know all the abilities as of yet, but we do know the basics of them. I shall list them for you: The millennium puzzle can destroy and save the minds of its targets. The eye can read minds, the rod controls minds, the ankh can search minds for their true essence, the scale measures a soul's mind and heart, the ring holds much of the shadows abilities, and the tauk can see into the future."  
"These appointed priest here are all very young, with the exception of ourselves, with training will they be able to handle this?"  
"I have full confidence in them."  
"Good. Everyone, but Akunadin is dismissed."  
The young priests left the main hall as Akunadin approached his elder brother.  
"Is something wrong, your majesty?"  
The Pharaoh sat in silence as her rubbed his eyes.  
"Now that this event is over with, little brother, I want you to rest and once again be recalled to yourself."  
"My lord?" Akunadin's eyes narrowed.  
"You've been like the undead for weeks, and have been involved with this shadow world obsessively. I am ordering you to take a break. The lesser priests, along with Atem and Seto, are very concerned about your mental well-being. Now that this is over you will rest until I see fit. Am I clear?"  
"There is still so much that still needs to be researched, sire. And I know that you are still concerned with the fact that some of the lesser priests and slaves are dropping like flies because they can't handle the shadow's intensity. But I can handle it, and with the help of my millennium eye I can channel some of this power so it will be less of a burden. Not to mention that we do not yet know the full extent of the items. I still wish to do more—"  
"You will do as told or will be punished."  
"Yes, sire."  
"I will have many watching you, Akunadin. If you are not resting then you will have more than just my anger to deal with."  
"Yes, sire." Akunadin bowed and left the main hall. He quickly paced him self as a dark face overthrew his usual solemn expression. 'Fool. Does he real think he can stop me? No matter, I have even bigger plans.' Akunadin disappeared to his bed chambers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Forever is not the same as Eternity"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did I wouldn't be posting anything here. I'd animate it! ::sniffle:: I wish I did own it though.....I wouldn't let anyone have Bakura....::runs screaming like an 8 yr. old girl::  
  
Palace Temples-  
  
The temples were the second largest structures in the city, second only to the palace itself, were always open to the public. There the some of the eldest of gods, Ra, Seth, and Thoth, were worshipped to bring good fortune to the land. Each temple had its themes and scents that welcomed the native and the traveler for they opened up to the main city streets, to the markets. A visit to the temples was quite normal. The visits were usually for simple prayers or blessings from the priests, and for a sense of security that the gods were watching and listening to their followers. Unless you were condemned, of course...  
  
"C'mon, I'm bored. What should we do today?" the crown prince was tugging at Seto's arm.  
Though both heirs were of the same age Atem looked to Seto as an older brother simply because the boy was taller, and Seto was the only one that Atem allowed to be informal with him.  
"You have everything in the world Atem, how could you possibly be bored?"  
"I don't have everything. Besides we've done our lessons for the day, even with magic, lets do something different." He continued to tug.  
"Like?" Seto eyed his arm as if waiting for it to fall off...as if somehow it were only natural. Or perhaps he was just annoyed.  
"Let's go to the market!"  
"What's so great about the market?"  
"Absolutely nothing, except for the fact that we are not supposed to be there."  
"I see. You've been good all month, and now you miss getting into trouble."  
"You know me so well that it is almost scary." Atem smiled innocently. "So then, shall we?"  
"Why not? I am allowed to go, it is not like I have anything to lose."  
Atem snorted and turned to leave. To the market then...  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the city...  
  
Bakura had just arrived to the city pretending he was one of the merchant's slaves to pass the guards. His story was that he just came from Abydos to trade some valuables. The guards let him pass. After all, what harm could a child do? Though it did seem strange that a merchant would allow a boy to travel alone with merchandise. Perhaps it wasn't really anything that valuable. After his mother made him escape Bakura ran to a secret hideaway that the Ab-esh-imy-duat clan had built in case of such emergencies. He and a few others had made it there. This place held horses and provisions for the refugees of the clan, and after the older thieves set Bakura on his way they parted to different cities in the country. Best not to draw attention by sticking together. He slowly walked through the market, in and out of the crowd, searching for one man, Lahm. A friend of his parents. They often stayed with him to avoid capture by the royal soldiers. Lahm wasn't a thief; he was a merchant that sold rare items from the private vaults of the pharaohs and royals, and from far off lands. His favorite source was Inet she being a mystic herself. The markets always changed constantly to keep up with the economy and society, which proved difficult to find someone. The crowds in this city were nearly impenetrable and compared to him they were giants. 'Perhaps I can find him in one of those rest places, I know he loves to drink.' He weaseled his way through the crowd going straight to the one place Lahm goes to the most. To the people, escape and sanctuary, to those like us, a bar and a whorehouse. No man is lonely here. 'There is the place. I remember the sign.' Bakura quickened his pace; eyes set straight on the sign. It isn't hard to get through the crowd for him, unless he ran into someone of the same height.  
"Oof!" Right on cue, Bakura crossed paths with, you guessed it, another child. Actually, two other children.  
"Excuse me, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't see you." The taller of the two strangers spoke. Bakura glanced up to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  
"Its okay, I wasn't really paying attention either." Bakura looked away, and turned to leave.  
  
"Well, that was strange." Atem spoke as he watched Bakura disappear.  
"How so?" Seto sighed irritated. What was it about the common world that fascinated Atem so much?  
"Did you see his skin and hair? It was interesting."  
"If you say so. Tell me, what is the real reason we came here?"  
"To see Jono and Anzu of course!"  
Seto sighed at the sound of Jono's name, he never was very fond of 'that damned mutt'.  
  
Throughout the market, various things were sold besides trinkets. Jewelry, silks, tools, papers, services, and more commonly food. "Ooh! That smells good!" a boy eyed some rare fruits. He was tall for an eight-year-old, with blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and slight musculature. He wore simple Egyptian cotton and leather armbands.  
"Forget it, Jono, you can't afford it, and if you get caught stealing your master is going to be furious." A brunette pulled on the back of Jono's shirt. She was a small girl of the same age. Fiery hazel eyes, tanned skin, and garments that indicated she was servant to a valuable family.  
"Maybe if we put what we have together we can buy some! How 'bout it, Anzu?"  
"No way! Why would I spend it on fruit?"  
"Please?" He nuzzled her shoulder, and she daintily swatted him off.  
  
"Which one did you want, Jono?"  
"It doesn't matter, they are all so good!" Jono answered not realizing whom he was speaking to.  
Anzu jumped and watched Atem approach the booth, and Seto approach them.  
"Um, Jono..."  
"Well, Anzu, which fruit are you going to get?"  
"What? I never said –"  
  
"Here you are Jono, I hope you like this one." Atem held out a fruit.  
"Yer highness, when did you get here?!" Jono twitched and clung to Anzu who in turn shoved him off.  
"Not very perceptive, as usual, mutt." Seto smirked. Jono growled back. Being a slave he did not have the authority to fight back, and Seto used this to his advantage.  
"Enough Seto. Here Joey, this tastes really good."  
"Thank you very much, yer highness." Jono accepted the fruit and devoured it in mere seconds.  
"It has been a while, your majesty, and you two, your eminence." Anzu bowed to both Atem and Seto.  
"It has. I have missed you both. I am sorry that I haven't been able to see you both in a while. They keep us pretty busy in there."  
"I see. Well, you are here now. That's all that matters."  
Atem loved both of his friends; they were a big part of his fascination with the common world. Usually, Seto never went with him; this was due to the fact that he and Jono did nothing but argue. Well, it was silent arguing. Jono was never able to fight back. The usual conversation was catching up on the latest news of their lives. What was new, what was annoying, etc. Conversations like this could take days to finish, but unfortunately, days was not available to slaves.  
  
"Jono! We're leaving Get over here, boy!" A gruff older man yelled over the crowd.  
"Oops, looks like I have to run. Thank you very much, your highness for the fruit!" Jono waved and ran towards the man who is his master. The much larger man had smacked Jono on the back of his head, scolding him for keeping the master waiting.  
Atem often wanted to kill Jono's master for the way he was treated, but Seto always reminded him that if he interfered there would be trouble with his father and the council. It upset him when he came to see Jono he would look somewhat battered or mal-nourished. He even heard from others when he asked them to check up on his friend that he was sometimes raped. Jono never spoke of it, and whenever the topic came up he turned away and began to change the subject. Someday, when he has the authority, he vowed to save Jono. And Anzu as well, though her slave life was fortunate. She was under kind masters; powerful, but kind. She was a slave of the nobles.  
"Well, I had better be going too. I'm sure they are wondering what is taking me so long on my errands. It was good to see you today, my lords. " Anzu bowed to both. Atem, now out of his trance, smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
"I hope to see you again soon."  
She nodded then turned to embrace the crowds. Seto watched her carefully as she slowly disappeared. If anything in the common world ever interested him, it was she. Sure her friendship speeches should be shot down, but her spirit and way of personality intrigued him. And she wasn't afraid to fight back either. Perhaps it was because the prince was on her side, but so does Jono, and he still didn't. Something about this girl always seemed to catch his attention. He could never figure out why, and it annoyed him.  
  
"I guess its back to the palace again. I was hoping to see them longer, but I guess we left too late." Atem sighed in disappointment.  
"There will be other days." Seto turned and began to walk with Atem keeping pace beside him.  
  
The bar was loud and busy, and hard to breathe in. But if it were to find Lahm then Bakura would endure it. He had to. He weaseled through drunks and whores scanning every face for the match. Looking through every person that entered and departed. Where was the bastard when you needed him? Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of his collar. He spun around to see a fat, groggy, and very dirty man grinning at him. Well, he would be grinning had he any teeth. Bakura's eyes darkened as the man moved closer to him.  
"And what's a beautiful little morsel doing in a place like this?" The man cackled.  
"Unhand me...now." Bakura darkened even more.  
"Oh? Such bravery, I find that very...wonderful. I wonder what I should do with you."  
"Did you not hear him? He said to unhand him. That's what you should do."  
The fat man glanced to see a tall, slightly built man staring down at him. He had dark hair and eyes that accented his golden-tanned skin. He grunted and let go of Bakura then waddled away muttering incoherent nonsense.  
"I never thought Inet let you out of her sight." The man knelt before Bakura.  
"Lahm" Bakura lightened up. 'I found him! Finally, I'm so hungry'  
"Well, speak, boy, where is Abdu?"  
Bakura began to speak, but stopped himself as the memories flooded back into his thoughts. His eyes soon caught up.  
"So...they are gone." Lahm looked sympathetically at the sniffling child clinging to his arm as he wiped the tears away from the chocolate eyes. "Come on. Let us get you some food and rest." Lahm picked up Bakura and carried him off. 'The poor boy. He has seen death, no, he met death. But what could have killed Inet? She is too powerful to be killed by any soldier or bandit.'  
  
Ezurate's Master: Heya! Yay! Finally I got more in. Okay, first I would like to thank those who actually read this! ::mental hug:: And I ask you please review!!! Tell me what you think! (Note: I do not accept flames! If you really hate it that much then that's your deal, no need to insult me with your presence you narrow-minded maniacs!) I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please do tell me if there is something I can do to improve the story. Mind you, some of the characters may not act like they normally would, and yes, there will eventually be many parings both yaoi, yuri, and straight. My initial plan for this story was my version of the entire thing (yea, that means everything), however, that would take way too long, and my boss says I can't have anymore sick-days-that-are-really-days-for-writing- like-a-crackhead-on-caffine-because-inspiration-bit-me-in-the-ass-because- my-spoon-was-too-big! ::cry:: That jerk will never understand the true artist's mind! So, I will be doing my own version of the ancient past, some things will stay with the original story line and some things wont. I will dive into season one a little, I will not go into Duelist Kingdom, but it will be reminisced about. I will do battle city, and I don't know if I will continue from there. So what do you think?  
  
Ezurate: Master, I do not think you can do all this.  
  
Ezurate's master: Why not? ::pouts::  
  
Ezurate: School starts in August and we still need to tell our story. People need to know our history too.  
  
Ezurate's master: I have our story planned already, but I want to finish this first.  
  
Ezurate: So that means never right?  
  
Ezurate's master:........ I'll deal with you later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic  
  
"Forever is not the same as Eternity"  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So if you try to sue me, I'll send Bakura and Malik on you!  
  
Palace gardens:  
  
Seto and Atem had just returned from the markets when a soldier's apprentice came running towards them. This boy was slender, almost as tall as Seto, and broad shouldered. He wore simple armor and bowed immediately before the two.  
"My lords." He panted.  
"Speak." Atem raised an eyebrow curiously.  
"His eminence, the High priest Akunadin, has been searching for you both." His breathing calmed, "He says he has something important to discuss."  
The two glanced at each other before bolting off towards the temple.  
  
Akunadin paced about the temple in deep thought. 'Its brilliant! If normal people carry these powers within them, just think of what we could do to enhance the millennium items by extracting it. It is possible. If we could do it with people's souls, then who's to say we can't do it with the spirits that reside within them. I never would have guessed that a part of the shadow realm existed in this plane!'  
"You wished to see us?" Seto and Atem entered the main temple hall.  
Akunadin snapped back to reality. His mind had been drifting more and more lately, and not he even he could figure out why. He seemed to have aged almost over night, but the bright, crazed look in his eye never disappeared. He seemed to be a different person sometimes, as if there were two of him in the same body. It was never spoken of though; anyone who questioned him had to be prepared for horrifying consequences. His body grew colder and colder, as did his personality. He just died.  
"Ah yes. Come here, little ones, let me tell you something I have discovered."  
  
Atem and Seto followed him into a small chamber where they could speak openly with each other.  
  
"Do you remember the ka extraction ability the shadow ritual can do?" he paused long enough for them to nod, "Those with certain ka can manipulate the shadow magic. Now, have you ever heard of the Mystics?" they nodded again, "The mystics are like shadow magic, only human. Through special abilities one can see that the magic summoned by mystics is actually and entity itself, a spiritual guardian, if you will. These 'creatures' are monsters and beings. They are the shadow creatures summoned to this plane without any mediums."  
"How is that possible? I thought you needed ka to sacrifice." Atem tilted his head and leaned against a nearby table.  
"The shadows exist within the person because the person is the very spirit of that creature."  
This time Seto raised an eyebrow and eyed his adopted father carefully. Something wasn't right. Atem felt a twinge of uneasiness. He sensed something was wrong with his uncle, but the feeling seemed to be more extreme than normal.  
"How does this help us?" Seto broke the ice, curious as to what he would say next.  
"Normally, summoning is a gamble. The monster will serve you only when they feel like it. And they only serve once if at all. But if you harness a creature, bind it to you, you could begin to capture more monsters to follow you and create an all-powerful army. Those people are the key to exterminating the gamble. You would no longer need sacrifices for smaller monsters."  
"And what of the stronger ones?" Seto continued.  
"The will still need sacrifices, but not as many. Do you understand?"  
"So how do we do this?" Atem changed position.  
"The owner of the millennium ankh will be able to tell us. He can see into people's minds and souls, and he will be able to determine who has a monster within them. I have already tested this, and now one of our priests has control of a monster called the trap master."  
"The trap master?"  
  
Lahm watched Bakura stuff food into his mouth as if he were afraid it would disappear like a dream. He smiled in amusement before stopping Bakura's hand from grabbing more food. Bakura looked at him questioningly.  
"Don't eat so fast, you will make yourself sick."  
Bakura nodded and continued to eat slowly. Lahm watched him, smiling. He was always fond of the boy. Of course, why wouldn't he be? Bakura was smart, resourceful, resilient, and loved to learn new things. He was a little shy, and sweet, but had a wrath not to be messed with. A wrath like his mother's, but Bakura never could recall when he displayed such power. However, the thought of Abdu and Inet dead was unsettling for him. It did not seem possible. Abdu was too quick that he never was caught, and he could find his way out of any trap. Inet was a mystic; there was no way a normal person could defeat her. He wanted to ask Bakura, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He had to try though.  
"Bakura, "He paused for the boy's attention, "What happened? How did they—?"  
Bakura stared into space for a moment before looking to Lahm.  
"I—I don't really know."  
"What do you remember?"  
"We were attacked by the pharaoh's army. Papa, mama, and me were running to the horses, and then the high priest stopped us. He did some kinda magic and killed papa while we ran away. Then me and mama hid the grass by the river, and mama told me to escape and that she loved me. The high priest found mama when I was running away, and got her too. I remember... because I heard mama scream." Bakura sniffed. Lahm stared astonished. 'The high priest? Was it Akunadin? This is very unusual. Why would he...and how could he, he was no mystic.' Lahm pulled Bakura into his lap. 'I guess this means Bakura is mine until he can care for himself now.'  
"Don't worry. I will destroy the high priest and the army." Bakura sniffed and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. Lahm looked down at the white- haired child in his lap.  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"...And the pharaoh himself too. They will pay for this." Bakura sat quietly and clenched his fists. "I will make them all suffer."  
Lahm stayed silent. 'I don't think I can stop him, or change his mind. I guess all I can do is help him as much as I can. It'd be a shame if he dies too soon. Inet would never forgive. She always wanted him to reach his full potential. '  
"Well, "Lahm started, "you won't be able to do it if you don't eat. And you'll need to practice everything you've learned. I'll teach you a few things about value, and until you are ready, you can stay with me as long as you like. You will always have a place here, and if you like I can teach you the trade, in case, after you've had your revenge you wish to become a merchant with me."  
"I would like to learn, thank you. And thank you for letting me stay."  
"Of course."  
"But I will become a legend. I will be the greatest thief in the world. I will steal the most precious treasures from the world and the pharaoh."  
"Very good, but first thing is first. Eat, and then go rest."  
Bakura climbed down Lahm's lap to his chair and engulfed the rest of his food.  
  
"Father, may I speak with you?" Atem confronted Akunanhaten in his bedchamber.  
"What ails you?" he motioned for Atem to sit with him.  
"I am worried about uncle."  
"I know, he hasn't been resting."  
"It's not just that. Uncle is not himself anymore; I sense something else within his soul. Its like he has died."  
"I am afraid I do not follow what you mean, Atem." Akunanhaten placed his arm on his son's shoulders.  
"When I look into his eyes it is not Akunadin I see. Its someone else, like when I see some of the creatures of the shadow realm. I sense a certain unsettling aura about them. Unstable."  
"You think he is possessed?"  
"No, its like something like the shadows has destroyed him and have stolen his image. Like the man we see is nothing but a mirage. You see it in his eyes and actions, in his demeanor and thoughts. I don't understand him anymore. Seto feels the same way, so we thought to tell you."  
"Indeed. What do you think we can do with this imposter?"  
"I don't know."  
"We shall call the other priests about this matter, perhaps we can save him with our strength. With the millennium items we can bring him away from the shadows." The pharaoh placed a hand on the millennium puzzle. "Until then, go now and rest."  
Atem stood and turned to leave. "I saw Jono and Anzu today. They are doing as well as slaves can be." He spoke softly. He often spoke of his friends to his father, and how he wanted to help them, but being only prince he could not interfere with the politics of freedom. The pharaoh only smiled at his son. He knew Atem cared for them deeply, which he understood. He also loved the common world when he was a boy.  
  
"Father, when will we begin this search for these spirits within people?" Seto tried to get as much information out of his adopted father as possible.  
"In a few days. There will be a tournament where warriors will fight the lesser monsters of the shadow realm. If they have a spirit within them they will use it, or we will at least sense it. Once we know we can use it. Thanks to the millennium ankh we can now control the monsters of the shadow realm. Soon, my son, soon we will have all the power of the shadows!"  
  
Ezurate's Master: You'd better appreciate this ending! The last sentence took me a whole 30 minutes to write.  
  
Ezurate: Master, you are pathetic.  
  
Faith: It's about freakin' time too! My gods!  
  
Ezurate's Master: ::cries:: 


End file.
